selphie's love, a great adventure
by dark messenger x
Summary: 10 years after the events of ff7, the events of ff8 happen, selphie meets tifa and falls in love.


It was cold, very cold, snow fell at selphie's feet. She smiled, "It's starting to snow." Rinoa smiled back and replied "yep."cold wind blew through thier hair and rinoa crossed her arms trying to keep warm. "I'm going to get a warmer coat." selphie nodded in reply. So the freezing beutity quickly ran inside the garden to get her boyfriend Squall's coat which was so much warmer then hers. Selphie continued to wait outside for thier guest. after headmaster Cid resigned and Squall took over as the headmaster. Shortly after he had resived a letter of recomendaion from the old army out post SOLDGER which a been shut down about four year before The whole Ultimesia crsis appread. saying that they had two of the great worriers that had beatin the evil man know as sethorth over 10 years ago, and that they wanted to join the garden as instructers. So squall send for them. after about 5 minites rinoa retruned with squalls coat. As she walked up to selphie a rather streage flying mechine appaered in the distance. It was fast, and large, which mad in very akward. It's shape looked like a boat with a balon ontop to carry it. "I guess thats them, but that ship looks so old." From what they could see as the ship closed in thier was a man with a huge sword. Rinoa wanderd how he could carry it around with him. and on the starbroad side of the boat a woman punching at the air. The sound of qiuckining foot step came from behind them. Truning around selphie saw Squall, and with out he's coat. This surpized her because she had never seen him with out it. "aren't you cold?" she asked as squall slowed to a stop. He answerd "ya but I have to keep rinoa warm." in the warm confrting voice he had devolped since him and rinoa had gotin together. The ship landed about 50 yards from the garden. His eyes widend, "Thats the Highwind?!" Ever since since he had read about that ship in history it has been one of his goals in life to see it, now here it was. "I got to drive that someday." he said with the sound of amazment in his voice. Then a door opened and around 10 or so graudes rush out and fromed a stright line. All waering blue unifroms. After that a man the man with the large sword walked out, and then a woman the seemed very attractive. The three walked up to greet them. When one of the grudes drew a rifle. "Are you headmaster Squall?" The graud had oveisly been thou alot of traning, there wasn't even a glance of fear in his eyes. "yes I am" The man and the woman walked toward them "That will be all." the man said. "yes sir!" he then rush back inside the ship with the rest of the graudes. "I'm headmaster Squall ,but great heros like yourself can call me Squall." He reach his hand out to shake hands with the man, and the man did the same. "My name is cloud, and you don't need to treat me special, I've haerd alot about your heroics to." The woman just stood thier quitly looking at the garden, she loved the design, the color, she loved the whole thing. Then finally spoke. "It's beutiful...." selphie looked at her in dismay. "What is?" the women just pionted at the garden. "Ooohhh....the garden?" truing toward selphie, her breast shook, Wow those are huge! she thought to herself. "yes, by the way, my name is Tifa." selphie's mouth was close and she didn't say anything because she was drolling, so she just nodded in reply. Selphie, stop it! now is not the time! she showalowed her spit, and tried to focus on something else. luckly just then squall suggested they all go inside and get out of the cold. Chaperter 2  
  
Selphie lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Thoughts ran thou her mind about the advenchers her and the rest had fighting to save the world. it seemed like so long ago. the subject of age then came into her mind. According to text books tifa was around 20 or so we her and the others had stoped sethorith's plan to destory the world. wasn't that about 10 years ago? Tifa doesn't look a day over 21. Wow, that's amazing. To bad, she looks like she's taken by Cloud... Selphie laied in her bed thinking about her relationship with linda, another student in the garden. They were together for over a year. Before that she felt that two women together was just a quest for better sex, but she found that love isn't restricted to male and female, but to whoever you have those kinds of feelings for. After everyone found out she felt more comfortable with it anyway. she then thought.Well looks aren't everthing thou, she's probably really stuck up or something. In mid thought her phone rang. She reached over and cauth it on the thrid ring. "hello?" there was a second of silence then squall answered. "selphie?" She let out a giggle, "yeah?" her usual cheerfulness seemed to take over again, laying down and thinking often made her bored and frestraed. "Well see I finally opened a room for cloud, but Im haveing troble finding one for Tifa." selphie didn't get the piont, so she asked "Do you want me to look around in blamab?? "No, thats to far away for an instructer to live, and what if we need to move the garden?" she giggled again "Oh yeah I forgot." Squall claered his thort "would you mind have her as a roommate?" Her heart felt like it stoped. "W-w-why me?" in a confused tone he asked "Is that a no?" Selphie rushed to fix his misunderstanding, "N-no I just sked why."  
  
"well when I told her she might need to bunk she requsted you."  
  
"Did she say why?"  
  
"No, why do you want to know so bad?"  
  
"Nothing... I'm just asking"  
  
"Oh i get it, you like her."  
  
his voice changed from 'Headmaster Squall' to 'come on. I won't tell'. Thats odd for squall. she tought to herself. facing the mirror a red shy face looked right back at her."Just tell her that I said yes." she was gribing to phone hard, she felt like the cutest sweetest person in the world just asked her on a date. "Alright, I'll be there with her in about 30 minutes. Is that alright?" yet another giggle form selphie, "sure, bye" she hung up without even letting squall say goodbye. "I got to get ready!" she spang off of her bed, which she had decoreadted with yellow sheets, speads, and pollow cases. I hope she likes yellow, she looked around her drom. Almost everything I own is yellow. the bathroom was yellow and white. "I'm gonna go blind from this one day" she laughed at her own corny joke and started to brush her teeth. she felt her heart pounding hard. "Why am I so scared? Why am i talking to myself?" I mean she's beutiful and all but a perfect face and great tits doesn't mean anything. I don't know anything about her, she was so qutie this mornin. all these thoughts ran throu her mind when she finished brushing her teeth. She looked around, then at herself. everything's fine, and with that she fell back onto her bed and fell asleep. chapter 3  
  
The phone rang again, waking sephie. She answered it as fast as she could, she cleared her torut. "hello?" Squall answered "I thought the phone would wake you. appearently knocking doesn't." Selphie rubbed her eyes "where are you?" There was a knock at the door. "I'm on my cell phone at your door, I've been knocking for almost ten minutes now." he sounded impesant. "I'm sssooo Sorry!" she jump up and opened the door. Squall truned off his phone and put it back into the side pocket of his coat. To her surpize Tifa wasn't there.  
  
"um....where's Tifa?"  
  
"She forgot something, she told me she would be right back."  
  
"Oh ok, want to come in?"  
  
"No, I'm ok."  
  
"so, why did she request me?"  
  
"I don't know, mabye she likes how your so cheery."  
  
"I don't thank so I only siad like 3 words earlyer."  
  
"oh there she is"  
  
Tifa walked toward Squall and selphie. she was caring a bag. She stoped and stood by Squall and looked at Selphie "Hi selphie." she smiled, so did selphie "Ok, well Im gonna let you two get out of the cold." Squall interupetd."I'll send down a bed for you later ok?" "alright." reply tifa in a sweet voice. The two walked inside and shut the door. "I'm so cold!" tifa giggled "do you have a heater?" Selphie feeling more relaxed now said "sure, I'll go trun it on." After truning on the heater she sat on her bed. Tifa looked shy now. standing there holding her bag tight looking around. "Make yourself at home. You might be here for a while" They both giggled. "You do that alot to?" tifa asked. "Do what?" "Giggle." She stood up "All the time." selphies smile was huge now.  
  
"So what class do you want to teach?"  
  
"Hopfully I get a chance to teach Battle Tactices."  
  
"Why that? I mean it's so hard!"  
  
"I don't know, it's just what I'm good at I guess."  
  
"Wow, you must a great fighter!"  
  
"Your just flatering me, You helped save the world to. I know about the whole ulitmeshea thing."  
  
selphie stuck her tounge out, "So, are you and cloud fighting?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well if I was in a relationship, I would live in the same drom."  
  
"Me and Cloud?!?! We're just friends, best friends, I could never think of Cloud in that way! The last person I had feelings for was Lauren."  
  
They both got silenet. Tifa started to think she told her room mate to much to fast. Her face truned red and she hide it in her lap, afried of what her new roommate would say. This is to good to be true, but god, she looks like she's gonna cry. Selphie kneld down beside her. "Tifa, are you ok?" She looked up, tears swelling in her eyes. "I should go." Tifa stood and grabed her bag. Selphie stood in front of her and wiped her tears away, "It's ok." suddenly selphie took a risk and slowly took Tifa's hand in hers, and brought it to her lips and kissed it gentaly. Tifa then took her hand and placed it on selphie's cheek, they both leaned forward and pressed thier lips together. Pulled them apart paused and kissed again a little deeper this time. touching the tips of thier tounges together. Selphie than put her arms around Tifa and they slowly pushed thier tounges in each others mouth. It was the most increadable feeling. They held each other for seem like hours. Selphie's warm hands felt good agient Tifa's back."I had a feeling you were special, that's why I requested to bunk with you." tifa wiped her eyes. looking into tifa's beutiful selphie was about to lean forward for another slice of heaven, from her sweet lips, but again the phone rang. Without taking her eyes off her new found love she reached for the phone with her right arm and brounght it up to her mouth.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey selphie, it's rinoa."  
  
"hey, Im kinda busy right now, can you call me back later?"  
  
"Need some help? What is it?"  
  
"No, Im fine, just moving in my roommate."  
  
"You sound like your gonna cry, are you ok selph?"  
  
"yeah I'm really tired."  
  
"oh yeah, Squall told me that you were bunking with Tifa. .......ooohhhh....I get it. You two are....oh la la! am I right girl?"  
  
"Right, can I let you go then?"  
  
"sure" rinoa said in a voice that seemed to say 'I'm happy for you'. "bye hun" Rinoa said and hung the the phone. Selphie did the same, selphie's eyes still hadn't left tifa's and they were holding hands now. Tring to cheer up the mood she smiled, and out came a smile from the once crying beuty. "Do you want to talk about US later?" Selphie asked. "No, I want to talk about over dinner." tifa giggled, and the two gave each a quick peck on the lips. "ok, well could you make the arrangements? Cause I have to go interveiw to see which class I teach, I don't want to be late." Selphie replied to tifa's question by winking and saying "sure hun, I have to go see what Rinoa wanted. She'll want to help plan it. She loves to match make." tifa grabed her bag and kissed selphie's hand, "ok i'll see you later hun" she added, and left for her interview. chapter 4  
  
"So what's up with you and Tifa?" Rinoa was always the girl of the group that seem to needed the 411 on everything, and now she was giving Selphie the thrid degree. At frist Selphie thought about waether she should tell anyone just yet. "Well......." she hesitated. "we're gonna talk about it over dinner." Rinoa's eyes widened. "Let me plan it!!! Please Selphie!!" Selphie laughed uncontrolibly. "I knew you were gonna say that." After about 10 min. Rinoa already had it all planed out. and Rinoa got up for some water when the phone rang. Rinoa pressed a botton on the head set she was wearing "Rinoa speaking"  
  
"Hey baby,"  
  
"hey sweetheart, whats up?"  
  
"I have a really important meeting at 8:00, so do you want to see the movie around 12:00 or the 8:00 showing tomorrow?"  
  
"Are you gonna be to tired to go tonight?"  
  
"No, I'm good. So tonight then?"  
  
"yeah, tonight."  
  
"ok sorry about this hun."  
  
"no prob......oh and sqaull?"  
  
"what?"  
  
Rinoa changed her voice to a tone selphie found very sexy. "I'll be waering my blue thong for you..."  
  
Squall smiled and hung up. Rinoa truned off her headset. "Selphie, I have to get dressed real quick. It won't bother you if I do it in front of you will it?" A grin came over selphie's face. "Rinoa, I've seen more women nude in the last year then you will in your whole life." They both gigged and Rinoa pick out a dress from the closet. She picked her 'speacial dress' that's what she called it because it was the dress she met Squall in. Selphie actually use to have a chursh on her for a little while but she gave it up becuase she was straght. So she watched her as she began to undress, but just then rinoa's headset rang . Completly forgeting she was nude she sat on her bed. "hello'  
  
"this is TIfa, I'm looking for selphie she's not in her drom. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, she's here with me."  
  
"Great, let me talk to her."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Rinoa took the headset and handed it to Selphie.  
  
"hey tifa?"  
  
"yeah hey"  
  
"ok um they got this great new place in balam. How about that?"  
  
"yeah sure. Where is that? I don't know where anything is since they started rebliulding and renameing everything."  
  
Selphie giggled "I'll drive"  
  
"Ok well i'm gonna get dressed, see you in a bit"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
She truned off the head set and started out the door when Rinoa stoped her. "wait hun." She was still nude. " Um, here" she handed her a folded note. "If things don't work out with you two read this, but don't read it unless that happens." Selphie took the note, confused. Rinoa looked so nervious.She then waved bye and took off out the door. Chapter 5 They sat in this fansy reasterant, Surround by cristal and gold. wow this IS nice. sephie thought to herself. The waiter walked up and placed what they ordered on the table. They had already had a conversation about things they've done, and what they want to do in there life. Things were silent for awhile then tifa broke the air with a questoin. "So how often do the students actually use the training center?" Tifa questioned. "No one really uses it that much. Besides Squall he's always in there." They both smilied, and Selphie took a sip off her soup. "So um, before we start a relationship I need to know one thing....", but before selphie could ask the question "6 months....."Tifa interupted. "how did you know what I was gonna ask?" she smiled, cause if someone I like came to my place to stay I would want to know how long they were gonna stay, but if we started a relationship I would be happy to live at the garden." Selphie's heart started to pound. "Well, um.." her face truned apple red. "Do you want to tell people? I just want to know, I've had past girlfriends that wanted to keep it secret." Tifa reached under the table and held selphie's hand. "I have no problem with what people think." They looked into each others eyes for a moment then broke away. Selphie always had a problem with looking into someone elses eyes for some reason. When she looked up her date was looking thou her purse. Then she spoke "um I need to use the ladies room." Selphie nodded her head and Tifa took her purse and went to the restroom. Selphie sat there for second and looked thou her purse. I think I should pay for the dinner. I'll feel werid if I don't She thought. Taking out her money clip the note Rinoa gave her droped out. After picking it up she was so courios about was in it that made Rinoa so neriouvs. She knew she had promose but she wanted to know so she unfloded it, and the whole note had four words. I THINK I LOVE YOU. Her eyes widened. She quickly put the note back in her purse and just as she did this Tifa came out the bathroom. She sat down, "hey look, do you want to come to highwind after dinner I have to pick some stuff that I left in there." Selphie's feet were hurting in the shoes she was wearing but she wanted to spend time with Tifa so she agreed to go with her to the highwind. They were ready to leave the resterant after about an 1 hour of talk. They got in the car and on the drive back to the garden were the highwind was docked A call came over the Radio. SELPHIE? It was Squall, but before she could answer gunfire came over the radio. SELPHIE THE GARDEN IS UNDER ATTACK GET BACK HERE NOW!!! "Oh my god!" she slamed the pedal down as hard as she could. "Selphie drop me off at the highwind. My gloves are there." "ok." the garden came into sight as they came around the trees. Selphie stomp on the brakes, and she jumped out of the car. "NO WAY!!" Chapter6  
  
The were explosions everywhere people fighting all over the garden. On the ground, all over the building. you could even see the blue walls, people were screaming in pain and fear. Tifa jump out. "there has to be over a million people!" Just as she said that a large section of the right side of the garden collapsed. "NO!!!!" screamed selphie as she watched thousands of people fighting ON the building die. They both got back into the car, and took off at full speed toward the garden. As they reached the garden she pulled over by the highwind and Tifa got you "Look I'll meet you after the battle! Go!" Selphie took her weapon out of the trunk, and ran straght into the heat of battle. there were people every some on the ground some still fighting. She truned around Irvine was on the ground with some over him ready the shoot him in the head. "FIRE!" the man fell backward. Irvine got up his facewas bleeding. I looked like someone cut his face. "thanks." was the only word he managed to get out before fainting. She didn't have anything on her the help him the only spell she keeps on her in fire and bizzard. a sharp pain went up selphie's body. She looked over and there was a dagger about 3 inchs into her side. The man holding the dagger was covered with blood. then a big red blur cracked him upside the head. His head bounced as it hit the ground, leaving an inprint in the ground. Tifa stood there looking down at him. She then looked at selphie. "are you alright!?" Selphie couhged up blood and passed out. She kneed down next to her fallen friend. "CURE!" The hole in her side healed, but she remained unconius she thought it would be better that way "stay down baby.." she stood up and put up her fist toward a oncoming enemy "come on!" he drew his sword as he neared but didn't get a chance to swing tifa's hand was buried deep in his gut. Then she nailed him in the head with the other. Then a pain filled the back of her head. She fell on the ground and looked up to see the woman that hit her lose her head. A large blade with a gun attached to it was the weapon that took it. Squall was the one holding it covered in cuts, and a bullet hole in his right leg. 


End file.
